The Gamesmaker
by Doctor Maz
Summary: For you're amusement, I will be meddling with the characters of The Avengers. "Hello people of Stark Tower. my name is 'Author', but you may call me 'God'. If anything strange happens, it is probably just me making you do things. Have fun, and I do hope you enjoy my little game." And then I set them free, allowing them free will… for a time… until I choose to meddle again…
1. an 'Act of God'

**"Hello, my name is 'Author', but you may call me 'God'. For you're amusement, I will be meddling with the characters of The Avengers. I am an omnipotent, omnipresent and am a sadistic, deranged, psychic, psychopathic, maniacal sociopath. It will be a pleasure working for you. For your convenience, any of my meddling shall be ****_in italics. Thank you."_**

_The scene begins as most terrible stories do… with a story. Each member of 'the Avengers', Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Thor, were gathered in a sitting room of Stark Tower. Thor held a book he claimed was magical and would suck them into it and make them part of a story. Little did he know, that had already kind of happened._

"_Hello people of Stark Tower. I am God. If anything strange happens, it is probably just me making you do things. Have fun, and I do hope you enjoy my little game."_

_And then I set them free, allowing them free will… for a time… until I choose to meddle again…_

"What the fucking hell? Thor, what just happened?"

"I don't know Anthony Stark, this sorcery is new to me. From what I gather, this 'God' has the power to control us at what and whichever moment it so chooses. As I said, I am unfamiliar with this kind of magic, this is just what it says in the book."

Tony stands up and grabs the book off the table, holding it close to his face and running a hand down the spine. "Hello? Book? Can you hear me?"

_I chuckle. "I am not from on the book, I am God, here to fill your lives with situations of amusing circumstance and consequence. Quiver before me, for I can do with your lives what I wish. I am the 'gamesmaker' if you will. Behold, I will demonstrate my power…"_

_Tony dropped the book and slapped himself in the face. _

"What the…"

"_A meaningless, simple piece of foolery, I know. More will come, I assure you."_

"Wait." Clint's brow furrowed. "So you can make us do ANYTHING?"

_Clint jumped up and kissed Tony hard on the mouth. Tony kissed him back, hands coming round to rest on the other man's ass. Clint responded by delving his tongue into Tony's mouth and wrapping his arms round Tony's neck. Tony moaned into his mouth, slipping one hand into the back of Clint's pants to grab his ass. Clint used the leverage from his arms around Tony's neck to pull his knees around Tony's waist. Tony happily held him there and kissed him more deeply._

Tony continued to kiss him back before he realized he was back in control of himself, dropping Clint and stepping away. "FUCK!"

Clint landed on the floor, looking a mixture shocked, scared, and annoyed. "Ow."

_Then Loki magically appeared and seemed unable to teleport way again._

"Brother! What brings you here."

"_Thor- that was me. I brought him here."_

"Oh. Brother, God is meddling with our lives and Clint has been kissing Tony."

"This 'God' made him do that?"

"Yes brother. But we only know if it's God doing it if they say so."

"So someone could do something and you not know if it was them or God?"

"Yes Brother."

"Interesting."

Tony took his coffee back to his room that evening. As Jarvis turned on his lights, he saw a familiar naked figure on his bed. Well, the figure was familiar, the nakedness… not so much.

"Uh… Loki?"

"Hello." He purred.

"Why are you on my bed naked?"

"I do what I want."

"Author? Is that you."

"_No. It is not I." Came my voice from all around._

"I am a God myself Anthony. That and with my magic- nobody can control me."

Loki was beautiful. Tony had a boner already- and he was sure it wasn't 'God's meddling'.

"Uh… well-" Tony turned to leave.

"Anthony, I know you want me. And now we are free to do as we wish without fear of your friends incarcerating you. We can blame it on an _act of God_." Loki smirked.

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned around, eyes filled with lust. "What if you're being controlled? Isn't that like… rape?"

Then Loki's mouth was hot on Tony's neck. "What if I'm not? You willing to take that chance?"

Tony felt his knees go weak as he melted in Loki's arms.

* * *

**Is this too weird a concept? Does it even work? What can I do next? Is it even worth doing another chapter? **

**Reviews.**

* * *

_Doctor Maz_ Over and Out


	2. On the kitchen counter with his foot

**Warning in advance: This is weird. You asked for it.**

* * *

_Tony woke in a naked tangle of limbs, sheets, sweat and cum. Loki was still sleeping peacefully with his head on Tony's chest and an arm draped around him, muttering occasionally in his sleep. Tony thought he looked beautiful._

"What? So you can control my thoughts now?"

_Tony thought Author looked pretty and had really soft hair that smelt like flowers._

"Fuck you."

_Tony's exclamation woke the sleeping Loki from his evil slumber._

"Mmmmmanthony, shhhh."

"Sorry babe."

"Gobacktosleep."

"The others will wonder where I am."

"We're blaming it on the Author remember."

"_You know I watched you last night?"_

They both narrowed their eyes at the ceiling simultaneously.

* * *

_Clint sat on the kitchen counter with his foot in his mouth._

Clint jumped off the kitchen counter and spat his foot out of his mouth.

"Seriously?! Is there no way I can get out of this?"

"_No."_

"So I don't even get a choice?"

"_I would consider it if you did one teensy thing for me." _

"And what's that?"

"_If you pour this jug of milk over your head shouting 'oh yes' in your best sex voice." _

"Can't you just make me do it?"

"_Now where's the fun in that?"_

Clint sighed and did as he was told; milk running down his body and through his hair, Clint shouting 'oh yes' over and over and appearing to be in complete ecstasy.

_Then Natasha walked in._

"Clint- what the fuck are you doing?"

_Then Clint got a boner._

* * *

_Fury was sitting at his desk, flicking the head of an iron man bobble head and humming along to 'Like a Virgin.' There is a whole army of Avengers bobble heads lined up on his desk and Fury wonders why there isn't one of him. He calls hill on the intercom and demands her to get one made for him._

* * *

Natasha stood in the board room with the other Avengers and Coulson. "Agent Coulson, what is our plan against this 'God'?"

"There is only one God ma'am, and he doesn't make Clint gay."

"I'm not Gay." Clint says, offended and still smelling faintly of milk.

"Our first line of action is to find a weakness. Something increasingly difficult, as they can actually hear us."

"_Who says I have a weakness?"_

"Everyone has a weakness."

"I think It's Loki."

_Loki appears._

"Hello Earthlings."

"We're discussing this Author chick/dude/whatever." Tony smirks from behind his coffee at the appearance of the man who was naked in his room only a couple of minutes earlier.

"What is the problem? It's only mischief. Has anyone died?"

"I think it's Loki." Clint repeated.

"_I am not Loki, I am an allbeing."_

"What's an allbeing."

"_A word I just made up. It is I, and it is awesome. Now silence." There was silence and the world faded to black._

* * *

_Fury sat in his room alone with a small smile on his face, playing with his Fury bobble head, thinking how handsome it looked and mentally praising it's creators for capturing such a likeness._

* * *

_The avengers all sat in a room playing video games._

"I like video games." Said Clint. "I get to kill you all."

"_Pew-Pew-Pew." Said Clint as the remotes became real and he shot everyone. _

"What the fuck..?"

_Then he bathed in milk and died because he was lactose intolerant._

_Then Fury's bobble-heads came to life and all the Avengers were now living bobble heads and Loki was Sad because Tony was made of plastic._

* * *

**_You asked for this- Just saying._**

* * *

_-Doctor Maz _Over and Out


End file.
